1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid coating method, a liquid coating device, and a method of manufacturing a radiation detector, and more particularly to a liquid coating method and a liquid coating device in which a liquid is applied on a surface of a substrate by using an ink jet head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-130436 discloses a liquid ejection device comprising an ejection head in which a plurality of nozzles are arranged in rows, wherein the ejection head and a substrate are arranged to form a predetermined angle within a plane substantially perpendicular to the direction in which the ejection head and the substrate are scanned (moved) relative to each other.
When liquid droplets are applied on the entire surface of an imaging region on a substrate serving as a medium by using an ink jet, all the droplets that have landed on the substrate have to be united so that no gap occurs therebetween. The distance (dot pitch) between the droplets landing on the imaging surface has to be optimized in order to unite the droplets so that no gap occurs in the imaging region and to prevent the liquid from protruding from the imaging region.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-130436 describes optimizing the relationship between a nozzle pitch and a landing distance (dot pitch) of droplets by arranging the ejection head and substrate at a predetermined angle. However, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-130436 has absolutely no description relating to a method of determining a dot pitch necessary to unite all the droplets.